


Lights, Smoke, Mirrors

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lube, Masturbation, Narcissism, Other, Penetration, Toys, Vibrators, tentacle dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton showcases his newest product line and has a live demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Smoke, Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> im in robot hell and apparently the only way to handle that is to write gratuitous porn of said robot. save me.

The studio filled with applause and Mettaton shot the camera a wide grin, his hip cocked. Warmth from the spot lights wrapped around him and the giddiness in his stomach was almost too much to bear.

“Good evening my darlings!” he greeted, throwing his hands up as the intro music began to play. “I have a very special show for you tonight, the premiere of our very first _Mettaton, After Dark_!” Again the pre-recorded applause sounded, not quite as invigorating as a live studio audience but he had plans to change that. The cameramen gave him the thumbs up and he made his way to center stage, twirling the microphone for effect.

“As you all know, I am quite the gracious host. I’ve read all of your letters and who am I to deny the fans what they want?” he projected as he sat himself on the chaise. It only took a moment to arrange himself prettily on the cushions, another to check himself in the mirror propped up behind the main camera. “You asked for it and it’s here, darlings! My newest MTT Brand product line! Send those kiddos to bed, it’s time for the adults to play~”

Even from across the room he could see the monitor displaying the ratings. He smiled brightly at the sharp spike and reached for the wrapped box of his most recent addition to the MTT Brand family. The excitement in the air was palpable and he could hardly contain himself. So he didn’t.

The wrapping came off easily enough and he kept talking. Dead air was the enemy after all.

“You all are going to love this,” he said, pulling from the box the first of many toys. “Straight from my top engineer and built to my exact specifications, I have for you here a gorgeous example of MTT Brand craftsmanship.” The bright pink dildo barely fit in his hand, but the color matched his boots and heart and that was the important part. He brought it up to his cheek, nuzzling the textured surface as he spoke to the camera.

“The first off the line is our MTT Brand Glamour Wand, guaranteed to send you to the stars. It boasts a vibration setting and temperature control for those of us who prefer a warmer touch,” he explained, trailing the tip of the piece along his chin and cheek. Flicking a switch on the base, it began vibrating against his lips. He giggled. “I think it tickles, but who doesn’t like that?” Another quick glance to the monitor saw the ratings jump again, their viewership tripling. A shiver ran down his spine and he set the wand on his lap, reached into the box to pull out more.

This time it was a cute little bottle, cut glass and filled with a shimmering pink liquid. The label boasted his brand script embossed on its surface. He angled it to the camera and let the cameramen do their jobs.

“A must have with any of my products, this is the MTT Brand Shimmer Lube.” He took a moment to pop the cap, pouring a little onto his fingers. It shone in the bright spot lights and he loved how the color seemed to glisten against his metal. “I adore this, it has everything a person could want. It warms, it slicks, it tastes like cherries—” He paused here to take his fingers into his mouth, his black tongue eagerly licking up the pink. It danced across his artificial tastebuds and he shuddered a little. The still vibrating toy in his lap jostled against his heart container and he couldn’t hold back the moan.

Another jump in viewership. He moaned again.

He let himself suck on his fingers for a couple moments more before pulling his fingers free of his mouth, a trail of pink connecting for a moment before snapping. He let it drip down his chin.

A quick glance at the mirror showed him a mess well on its way to wanton. His hair wasn’t quite mussed but it was getting there. His eyes were dark, his mouth pouting slightly. At his waist he could just make out the dampness in his soul container. God, he was so beautiful.

He tore himself away and dipped again into the box, letting his hips buck against the toy still in his lap. This time he pulled out another dildo, but with some structural differences. He licked his lips as he pulled it out, thrumming with anticipation at what would come next.

“Lastly,” he began, only marginally breathless. Mettaton threw in a waver into his voice to really sell the bit. “My personal favorite of the set, this is the MTT Brand Showstopper. I think the name speaks for itself, but how about a demonstration?”

With a flick of a switch the dildo, this one a deep purple, sprung to life. The base writhed in his hand and tried to wrap itself around his wrist, the suction cups sliding along the smooth planes of his surface. Another button and the toy began to seep the pink lube advertised before. He could see the monitor flashing wildly as his viewers skyrocketed.

“As you can see, darlings, this one has a mind of its own. Built with the best in mind, the only thing that will be left on yours is more, more, more.” He brought this toy up to his mouth like he had the other one. It only took one nuzzle for it to tease itself into his mouth, the pink liquid leaving a mess with every nuanced move it made. Mettaton let out a loud moan around it, falling back onto the chaise to let it fuck his mouth. With his free hand, he gripped tight the first toy, rutting it against his heart container. Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out the sight of the cameramen shaking, trying their best to avert their eyes. He could just see himself in the mirror, laid out and legs spread.

He made his moans louder.

The toy fucked his mouth for a few minutes, pushing deep and shallow, once or twice trailing out to touch his face. When he pulled it away he could feel the secreted lube dripping down his cheeks, could feel it dampening his hair. Biting his lip, he whined and looked to the camera. The monitor. He could do better.

Smiling, he let the tentacle toy play with the dials on his chest, the sensations making him arch his spine. “I can see there’s a lot of you out there tonight,” he mewled, still trying for professionalism. “Why don’t we take a few calls from the audience? Questions or suggestions, I’m eager for anything you can give me, my darlings.”

It came as no surprise when the phone board immediately lit up. Mettaton nodded at one of the sweating cameramen and the call came through. He grinned at the heavy breathing echoing in the studio.

“You’re on with Mettaton, darling. What can I do for you?” he asked, his voice low and salacious. His eyes were dancing in the mirror and he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

The breathing halted and he could practically imagine the caller trying so hard to make the words form.

“Ca—can you, can you spread your legs?” the voice asked, shy as can be. It was adorable and Mettaton couldn’t find it in himself to tease.

His legs fell open with a wiggle of his hips and he even went as far as to rest one boot on the floor, opening himself up for the camera panning from the front. “Oh of course, anything for a fan~” he crooned, letting his hand tangle in his hair.

The call went dead before the studio was graced with the sound of the viewer’s moan and Mettaton was gratified when the cameraman put on the next one without him saying anything.

“What about you, what can I do for you?”

This one wasn’t quite as shy. “Oh god, fuck, you’re so hot,” the caller groaned over the line and Mettaton preened at the attention. “Fuck, what I’d do to you, please, fuck yourself with that thing—” The voice cut off with a rather loud moan and there was little need to imagine what the caller was doing over on their end.

Mettaton could feel the color rising high in his cheeks and he rocked back against the toy still vibrating against his heart. “Mmmm anything, darling,” he gave, lowering the writhing tentacle to his waist. It probed at his waistband for a moment before slipping itself along the smooth surface, searching for the entrance he flicked open with an errant command.

Again the call went dark and another took its place.

“Touch yourself.”

“Ride it.”

“Put it in your mouth, no, the vibrating one.”

The voices rained down around him, all praising him and worshipping his every move. He thrashed on the chaise as the tentacle toy thrust itself in and out, its textured surface dragging along every sensory node it could find. Some part of him noticed when the cameramen slinked away, but he was far past the point of caring.

The mirror was all he cared about.

His visage was breathtaking. Every part of him shook beneath the toy’s assault, his expression blissful beyond belief. Moaning louder and louder, he encouraged the tentacle to fuck him harder, too drunk on his own beauty to bother turning the setting higher.

He could hear his fans begging him for more, their cries of ecstasy falling in line with his own and it took almost nothing to come when they demanded it. Pink poured from his heart and slid down his legs, the release indistinguishable from the lube covering his body. His thighs shook as he pulled the tentacle away, flicking it off with a sound of loss.

Giving himself a minute to recover, he traced his fingers through the mess and brought it to his lips, groaning as he licked his hand clean.

“I hope all of you fabulous viewers enjoyed our very first _Mettaton, After Dark_ premiere!” he managed to declare, his voice low and used. “Stay tuned during the credits to learn about our special offer promotional deal for all of the products demonstrated tonight, and about the sweepstakes! One lucky viewer will have the chance to win the products I personally used tonight!”

The monitor was erupting and it was almost enough to cast away the haze still blanketing his body like a fog. With a bright, luminous smile, he posed for his closing phrase.

“Remember, darlings! Love yourself like Mettaton!”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
